


The water is still warm

by idkilovetoread5



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, body image issues, f/f - Freeform, hmm idk what else to tag, sometimes we don't see our bodies for their true beauty okay, there's smut but a plot too, they're cis females, they're girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkilovetoread5/pseuds/idkilovetoread5
Summary: There Trixie is, hair in what's supposed to be a messy bun, curls framing her face as bubbles perfectly stick to her tinted red skin from the warmth of the water. "God you're gorgeous.." It's said as she stands there herself, nude and unashamed, toes adjusting to the hot water before fully submerging herself. The water spills a bit which causes both girls to giggle, noses scrunching playfully. "Thank you for this.. It's so nice.. and cute! It's so cute, Katya!" Cupping Trixie's chin with one gentle motion, Katya smiles, watching lovingly as Trixie's lashes flutter shut at the touch, humming melodically. "Why?" Katya's hand slowly returns to the top of the surface, playing with the bubbles as Trixie's question delicately hangs in the air. "C'mon, Kat, tell me!" She whines, causing Katya to smile, caving in almost instantly. "I wanted you to feel beautiful, baby.. I - I want you to feel comfortable." Trixie's teeth clamp down on her lesser lip, knees pulling in to her chest.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	The water is still warm

They've been in an exclusive relationship for quite some time and every second of it has been bliss. They fit so perfectly and it appears whatever one lacks, the other gains. And Katya loves her, she really loves her and has loved her far before they even became exclusive. But Katya has noticed something is off.  
Every time things become hot and heavy, right before the clothes can even begin to come off, Trixie panics and finds some odd excuse to dip out; to avoid anything from going further. She's wanted to confront Trixie, but has been too afraid it would humiliate her, or make her think Katya only wanted her for her body which is most certainly not the case (but an added bonus if she was honest.)

A clue had emerged a few days prior, one she cursed herself for missing. She had walked in, Trixie in the lingerie Katya had bought her but had yet to see her wear, that is, until now. Secretly, Katya admired, beaming at the sight of her girlfriend wearing her present, that is until she realized that wasn't confidence in her girlfriend's eyes. It was shame. Katya's mouth quickly opened in awe as she saw Trixie huff and wipe away the tears she was unaware her girlfriend had even shed. It took every thing in her not to run in there, comfort, to shower her in sweet words, compliment every single curve that she loved so much. But she knew this wasn't the time. It was a moment that wasn't hers. It was one she had accidentally stumbled upon. But she'd make sure Trixie knew how beautiful she was, just not right now.

-

Katya had planned this night ever since she caught Trixie in the mirror, distain on her face. And she had set everything up after their dinner while her girlfriend was on the couch, curled into the cushions, blonde curls cradling her head just as much as the pillow. "Trix?" With a hum, she sat up, alert and wide-eyed. She looked so innocent it warmed Katya's heart. "C'mon, let's take a bath." Trixie opened her mouth, head tilting as she began to try and think of something, anything! But Katya didn't give her the chance. "It's filled with bubbles, overflowing, just how you like." Trixie's shoulders relaxed and her lips curled, relieved, knowing just how much coverage those bubbles provide. "Okay!" She chirped, jumping up as she grabbed Katya's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

The scene screamed pink. It screamed beauty and everything Trixie loved so much. There are candles pink in color and rose in scent. The light is dim and the bubbles are indeed overflowing, just as promised. Katya had even changed the towels to pink ones she didn't even know her girlfriend had. Trix had no clue what she did to deserve such treatment but it left her grinning. The pajama clad blonde turned on her heel and wrapped her arms around her love, lips finding her cheeks and peppering them with kisses. Katya laughed, hands finding Trixie's back to steady her before pulling her even closer. Trixie pauses to look at her with wonder. "Why?" Katya shrugs, fingertips tucking a single curl behind Trixie's pierced ear. "You deserve it. And look on the counter, I have your bathing suit, just in case you want me to join you." Trixie looks in said direction and spots it. "Awwww" There's a big pause, teeth gnawing on her lower lip before eyes roll into the back of her head. "I don't need it! Just give me a minute and I'll call you in, mmkay?" Katya winks and gives her girl a quick nod, hand grabbing the door to close it quietly. "Take your time!" She whispers, before going over to her own mirror and slipping off her own clothes, hair tie in hand to pull up blonde tresses. This is about trust, it's about intimacy. Katya wants Trixie to know that she loves her body whether she does or not. 

It's about three minutes later, and it's perfect timing, too. The muffled chiming of her girlfriend's voice comes through the walls as she finishes wiping off the bright red lipstick atop her lips. And the sight she sees when opening the door brings a genuine smile to her face. There Trixie is, hair in what's supposed to be a messy bun, curls framing her face as bubbles perfectly stick to her tinted red skin from the warmth of the water. "God you're gorgeous.." It's said as she stands there herself, nude and unashamed, toes adjusting to the hot water before fully submerging herself. The water spills a bit which causes both girls to giggle, noses scrunching playfully. "Thank you for this.. It's so nice.. and cute! It's so cute, Katya!" Cupping Trixie's chin with one gentle motion, Katya smiles, watching lovingly as Trixie's lashes flutter shut at the touch, humming melodically. "Why?" Katya's hand slowly returns to the top of the surface, playing with the bubbles as Trixie's question delicately hangs in the air. "C'mon, Kat, tell me!" She whines, causing Katya to smile, caving in almost instantly. "I wanted you to feel beautiful, baby.. I - I want you to feel comfortable." Trixie's teeth clamp down on her lesser lip, knees pulling in to her chest. "No, T.." Katya leans forward, taking hold of her girlfriend's hands. "Okay, listen. I saw you the other day. I wasn't spying. It was an accident. I thought you were just.. trying on your present, but then.." Trixie interrupts. "You saw me crying" Her voice is quiet and scared and it makes Katya's heart ache. "Yes, and I wanted to do something to make you feel... feel happy. These make you happy, right?" Her fingertip covered in bubbles boops Trixie's nose, making her smile instantly, which is also followed by a nod. "And safe. You're safe with me. Trix, I will never judge you, especially over your body. Fuck, you're the most beautiful woman in the world!" When someone is so insecure in themselves, there's nothing anyone else can say to change it. And Katya knows that, but still, Trixie should hear this, every single word. "And to think you're ashamed of yourself breaks my heart. Because you don't deserve to feel that way." She's growing quiet too, and right when she's about to pull away Trixie moves forward to once again hug Katya, her pink cheek to Katya's shoulder. She sniffs, grumbling a bit due to the discomfort. Katya laughs, wiggling a bit to allow Trixie's legs to wrap around her torso. "There you go." Her hands rest on Trixie's naked back. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner." Trixie's head rises then, head shaking. "No, I didn't want you to know, I thought... I thought I could maybe get over it but it's hard." She sighs. "Katya you're my first girlfriend, and you've had... a lot." A sad laugh erupts from Katya. "And I'm scared I won't live up to them, that I won't.." Now it's Katya's time to interrupt. "Nope, not gonna happen. Listen, that's the past, okay? I would never compare you to them, or them to anyone else-- That's not me. You're all beautiful but I've only been in love with one of them. And that's you." Katya can see Trixie relax and she herself smiles at that, whispering a quiet "I love you." As she sees her girlfriend lean in for a kiss, full yet sweet; as if Trixie has just heard everything she has ever needed in that very moment. it's a kiss like they've never shared before. Trixie's fingertips massage the back of Katya's neck as it's continued, mouths opening simply to allow the meeker of the two to whimper into her mouth. Katya's hands apply more pressure to Trixie's lower back, groaning as her lips move to kiss her girlfriend's shoulder. "That's nice.." Trixie whispers, Katya's tongue gliding along her collar bone. "Is that so?" Her brow quirks, lips growing into a smirk. "We can stop, you know-" There's the briefest of pauses. "Don't you dare.." Trixie cuts her off, hands falling from Katya's neck and down to her side and lazily allowing her neck to be given love. "You can touch me in other places too, I mean.." Katya doesn't want to make it a big deal, but she does slowly raise her head, but not until she's placed kisses up Trixie's neck, only stopping once she's reached her jawline. "Oh.. even here?" Hands hover above Trixie's breasts, and once she nods they're in her hands, big and just as soft as she imagined. "Fuck, Trix.." Katya begins to massage, lips forming into an 'o' to blow away any bubbles blocking them. She wants to see perfectly, eyes growing wider as they fully come into view. Katya's head dips, lips closing over a single nipple. Trixie whimpers, a loud sigh slipping as her head falls straight back, her hand moving to hold Katya's head for support. "Katya, please.. Please!" She's so sensitive, Katya can tell. And so as she sucks on one, she begins to toy with another, her focus solely on pleasuring Trixie, but pleasuring her was what was getting her off. "You want more?" As the question emerges, Trixie's nipple pops out of her mouth, all swollen and pink. "Uh-huh." Katya rises to kiss her lips softly, her mouth still so close as she speaks once more. "I'm gonna move you, okay?" Once Trixie nods, Katya gently turns her girlfriend around, her back to Katya's front. She leans back, bringing Trixie with her. "I'm gonna make you feel so good.." Another whimper is released by Trixie and it gives Katya the fuel to go further. Slowly her hand travels down, teasing a bit before finally cupping Trixie's pussy, causing her to curse, and it's so beautiful. But just to be cautious, Katya pauses but knows to resume when she hears Trixie whine. "You're being a bratty little girl, huh?" Katya feels Trixie nod and her index and pointer finger spread her soft lips, the sound of Trixie's pleas only encouraging her. It's not going to take much, she can tell. She's warm and soft and spread wide open for her. Slowly, after playing and tickling her thighs and circling her entrance, Katya's full attention moves to Trixie's clit, moving in slow circles, movements practiced and precise. "You like that?" Trixie nods. "Use your words." There's breathy pause before Trixie can even begin to speak, Katya continuing despite Trixie's trouble speaking. "I'm so close, Katya, Pl-" She begins to go faster, lips pressing to the back of Trixie's messy wet curls, whispering "Good girl." as her pace quickens and Trixie begins to squirm, moaning as Katya wraps her arm around Trixie's stomach to keep her close as she continues to pleasure her through her orgasm, not stopping until she's a mess. And soon enough, she is. Trixie cries out, toes curling as she feels the most incredible wave wash over her; the sweetest sensation she's ever felt. In that moment it's only her and Katya, and she feels beautiful. "I--" Katya's hand stills as Trixie grows slack in her arms, twitching from the aftermath, head tilting up towards Katya. "Th-That was amazing, I'm--" Trixie tries to turn around but is too weak, causing Katya to turn her back around. "There'll be plenty of time for kisses when we get out okay, baby?" Though she's exhausted, trixie persists. "What about you, aren't you.." Katya shushes her, kissing her head once more. "I'll take care of it in a bit. Maybe next time, okay?" Content, Trixie nods and relaxes into her girlfriend, relaxed and sleepy. "We're gonna get out in a minute. But relax for now, the water is still still warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, any comments or critiques (worded nicely please!) would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
